Anime School
by Tano
Summary: A four anime combination! What happened in their earlier years as kids? The crew from YYH, IY, Trigun, and Kenshin come together in Anime School.
1. The Beginning

****

Anime School

The Beginning

AN: Yes, this is my newest story. Please R&R ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows included in this.

Dedications: Fuzz, the radioactive lion that lives inside my head and talks to me.

Anime School

The Beginning

****

_-_ABC Torture Preschool_-_

"No Mommy! I won't go!"

Two blonde haired kids shouted in unison. 

"That's nice, Kyle, go run and play with your brother, Vincent."

"My name's Knives!"

Kyle said while hitting his mother with a fist. The mother had long black hair with friendly features. Vincent next to them was crying his eyes out while holding a stuffed donut toy.

"Mommy! Kyle is going to hurt me!"

Vincent shrieked as more tears ran down his face.

"There, there, Vincent, Kyle won't hurt you will he?"

"Yes and I shall force him to rid all humans of this world."

"Kyle, such a cutie pie. I'm proud to be your mother. You say the darnest things. I hope you like Miss Kaede, she seems very nice."

Suddenly the sound of a whip cracking rang through the air. A grumpy looking lady stomped her way into the room. 

"Oh my, she certainly looks like a fun teacher! Good-bye Vincent. Good-bye Kyle. I'll see you in the afternoon."

The mother walked off towards her car, beaming widely.

"You two! March! Get in there now!"

Miss Kaede said sharply towards the two of them as the began to walk. Vincent crying his eyes out while Kyle glared at Miss Kaede. 

"One day I will take that whip and break it. Then I will kill you and your pathetic race called humans."

Knives said coldly, but receiving an angry Kaede.

"No talking back! March!"

The brothers walked into the playroom without a word. Well actually Vincent was crying his head off, gnawing on his donut toy.

****

_-_Several Minutes Later_-_

"Kyle, I'm scared…"

Vincent said in a shaky voice as they walked into the playroom.

"For the last time, my name is Knives!"

Shrieked 'Knives'.

"But I like Kyle better, it sounds more peaceful. Remember Love and Peace!"

Vincent suddenly became cheerful, sticking on two of his fingers, the index and the middle. 

"Love and Peace!"

"Did someone say Love and Peace?"

A red haired boy came out from nowhere carrying a toy sword.

"Yes, me. I am Vincent the Stampede!"

Vincent struck a pose where he tried to look like strong and brave.

"Oh…well I'm Kenshin. Why do they call you the Stampede?"

"Because when the Donut Shop opens, I'm like a one man stampede."

"Why not just be called Vash the Stampede? It sounds a lot better."

"What's a Vash?"

"I don't know."

"MWAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION!"

Knives suddenly yelled, jumping in-between Vash and Kenshin.

"Okay…Are you related to him?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Knives and Vash yell at the same time.

Suddenly loud cries come from the entrance. A kid wearing a little sailor's outfit complete with a tiny hat. He had golden eyes and dark blue hair. Next to him was his mother, kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetie pie. Mommy will be back."

"It's scary here, especially that kid with the blonde hair trying to stab that other blonde haired kid."

He pointed to Knives and Vash as Knives began to stab at Vash with his special metal spork.

"BOYS!"

Screeched Kaede as she rushed into the room.

"Oh, honey, they're just playing see? Why don't you make some friends and show off that wonderful little sailors outfit I got you. You look dashing in it."

"Really?"

"Erm…sure. Bye my little sweetie pie topped with sugar and honey!"

The kid's mother left and the chubby blue haired kid waddled his way towards the trio.

"Hi, my name is-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR NAME! YOU WILL DIE SOON ANYWAY!"

Knives yelled at the boy.

"NOW YOU WILL BE MY ASSISTANT IN DESTROYING MANKIND! OR ELSE FACE THE WRATH OF MY METAL SPORK!"

"Do I get a cookie?"

"…Sure…"

"Anything I need knowledge of anything important?"

"Here read and educate yourself."

Knives threw a heavy book called 'How to be Evil in Just Ten Days!'

"But I don't know how to read."

"READ OR DIE!"

Knives pointed his spork at the panicking kid.

"And speak your name!"

"Legato Bluesummers."

"CALL ME MASTER!"

"Master?"

"WHAT!?"

"Can I have a cookie now?"

"Oh fine…raid my Limited Edition Joker Lunchbox."

"Thank you, master!"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME MASTER!"

Knives shouted as Legato cowered away.

"Love and Peace, Kyle, Love and Peace."

"KNIVES, I SAID KNIVES! Knives is my name!"

"Whatever…"

"Inferior brothers, who needs them."

****

_-_Free Time_-_

"Vash, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Sano the Rooster Head."

"Hey, I'm not Rooster Head!"

"Heh, Weasel Girl also known as Misao. Yahiko, I like to call him Shrimpy. Let's see Kaoru, the Raccoon Girl, and Megumi."

By the time he finished, Sano, Misao, and Shrimpy were steamed. They began to chase Kenshin yelling insults at him.

"Love and Peace! You shouldn't hurt people y'know!"

Vash called at them.

"Join me or die, brother!"

Vash slowly turned around to see Knives with a menacing look. In his hands was his spork, pointed at Vash's back.

"Legato, go get a hostage. He doesn't like watching people dying, does he?"

"Yes sir, captain!"

"I am not a captain! I am Master KNIVES! Does no one realize that I have been trying to get that name into every stinking person's HEAD! And get that idiotic thing you're wearing and put this on. It makes you seem more eviller."

Knives threw a bundle of garments. About several years later, Legato Bluesummers would still be wearing the same thing. Legato waddled away to the bathroom to change and get a hostage.

****

_-_Half an Hour Later_-_

Vash is currently cornered with Knives and Legato. Legato holds a short girl with his chubby fingers.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!"

The girl screamed into Legato's ear.

"Master, I cannot hear."

"Then kill her now!"

"No, Kyle, no! Remember the anger management classes you went to? Remember Dr, Smellyphish? Calm yourself brother!"

"I am called Knives."

Knives's face was red with anger.

"Legato, KILL!"

"Yes, master."

Legato took out a donut.

"What are you going to do with that you imbecile?"

"Suffocate her, master."

Vash was staring at it, drooling.

"Eww! Vash you're drooling on me!"

Vash continues to drool.

"Legato, we're off!"

Legato threw the girl on top of Vash who weakly tried to reach the donut before it ended up in Legato's mouth.

"Get off! I need the donut!"

Vash cried out in a whiny tone.

"Save it buckoe."

The girl snapped at him as she got up, dusting herself off.

"Meryl, Meryl, there you are!"

A pretty tall girl came bounding towards them.

"I got scared when that chubby kid and the creepy one with the metal spork took you away!"

"I'm fine, Milly."

"Hiya!"

Milly said towards Vash as she stood up.

"I'm Milly and this is Meryl."

"I'm Vash the Stampede, King of all Donuts too."

"I like donuts, but pudding is better."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a screaming Kenshin runs.

"Get back here!"

"DIE KENSHIN DIE!"

"Snot nosed, rat faced, no good, cootie infested boy!"

Sano, Misao, and Shrimpy chased Kenshin as Milly, Meryl and Vash watched dumbstruck.

"Love and Peace!"

Vash said as he watched Sano tackled Kenshin.

****

_-_End of the Day_-_

Legato and Knives spent the rest of the day playing 'Destroy the World' where they build a city with blocks. Knives dresses as Godzilla and Legato dresses as King Kong. They both fight then ally together and destroy the world. Kenshin lost two of his teeth. Sano, Misao, and Shrimpy finally satisfied. Vash had started an argument about which was better, pudding or donuts. It ended up to be donudding, pudding and donuts together. Everyone left leaving Kaede time to relax.

****

AN: Hoped you liked my new story ^^ More characters on the way such as the crew from YYH and IY^^


	2. Nicky the Wolf

****

Anime School

Nicky the Wolf

AN: Hope people are enjoying this. I sure am with writing it. For some reason torturing Legato is so fun ^^

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the shows, but I did make up donudding

Dedications: Fuzz and Tiki

Anime School

Nicky the Wolf

_-_ABC Torture Preschool_-_

"CHILDREN!"

Kaede shouted.

"Gather around in a circle!"

Everyone gathered in a circle. Sano sitting a little too close to Milly.

"We shall have a Halloween Party! You must dress in a costume or else you will be kicked out! It will be tomorrow! Children run off and play now!"

****

"Doesn't she ever calm down?"

Vash questioned Kenshin.

"Nope, always sour and evil and bitter and evil and mean."

"Oh-"

"BROTHER! Did you take my Larry?"

"What's a Larry?"

"MY SPORK!"

"No…"

"WHERE IS MY SPORK THEN! KNIVES COMMANDS YOU TO TELL HIM!"

"I don't know. Have you checked your lunch box?"

"HAH! You will make a good person to be on my legion of world dominators!"

With that Knives left, dragging Legato with him.

"So Meryl what are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be an insurance lady or maybe a princess. What about you?"

"Pudding."

"Pudding!?"

"Pudding."

"Pudding?!"

"Pudding."

"Donut!"

Vash interrupted while grinning.

"Pudding."

Milly added one more time.

"Hey! Who's that!?"

Someone shouted from the window. Vash, Milly, and Meryl ran to the window. A kid was riding a tricycle while getting chased by a circus clown. A shriek came from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! CLOWN! EVIL!"

Knives shrieked before running off with Legato following.

"Master wait!"

"What's he doing?"

The kid was riding in circles until finally the clown collapsed. The kid did too from exhaustion. Several kids ran outside including Milly, Meryl, and the Donut King, Vash.

_-_Later at Snack_-_

"Hey are you alright?"

Vash asked.

"Yup!"

They brought him in where Vash gave him his juice. The kid drunk the whole thing.

"That's some good apple juice."

"That was my apple juice."

Vash said while trying to see if there was more.

The kid took out a little church like thing.

"YAY! Are we playing dolls?"

Milly said while clapping her hands.

"Sorry, we're playing 'Priest and his Portable Confessionaries' A cookie a confession. Here, it looks like you need to confess about something."

He placed the church on Vash's head.

"Confess away!"

"…"

"Ok…maybe not."

"Well anywho Nicholas D. Wolfwood, at your service. Travelling priest in training."

"Milly."

"Meryl."

"Vash."

"Pudding."

Milly said with a smile as she scooped spoonfuls of it in her mouth. 

"KNIVES!"

Knives shouted, popping out of nowhere.

"…."

"Legato!"

"What were you doing getting chased by that clown?"

"NOOOOOOOO! Don't say that! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Knives jumped up, knocking his chair down as he ran off. Everyone stared as Knives ran into a wall and knocked himself out. Legato stood over him, poking him with a twig he found.

"Well the clown was my dad and I took his nose." 

Nick paused and pulled out a red nose.

"And I wouldn't give it back so he started chasing me to get it back. I think he left now. Today's my first day here and I already like it here."

Nick was seated pretty close to Milly who didn't notice. From the other side of the room, Sano watched jealously.

"Nick bad. Milly good."

Sano mumbled.

"Hey Rooster Head, whatcha muttering about?"

Kenshin piped in, licking a lollipop.

"…eh..nothing?"

"Y'ok!"

_-_Next Day_-_

"Good bye my two little honey buns!"

Rem called to her kids as they ran eagerly into the playroom. It was the day of the Halloween Party and both wanted to show off their costume.

"Hi Milly, Meryl!"

Vash said while waving. He was dressed as a donut with a little crown on his head. A red velvet cape hanging loosely on his back.

"I AM KING DONUT!"

"Hi Vash!"

Milly was dressed as pudding, chocolate pudding to be exact. She was like one of those boxes of pudding and in her hand was a spoon. Chocolate pudding from breakfast spread around her mouth.

"What are you?"

Meryl was of course a princess. She had a light blue dress with white designs. A silver crown resting on her head with two little earrings on her ears. White slippers on her feet.

"A donut king of course."

"Morning folks!"

Nick said aloud to them. He was dressed as a wolf. He wore a strange looking costume and had a mask on. Nick was holding a large cross, bigger then him and around his neck was another cross, but smaller.

"What are you?"

Meryl asked Nick.

"Nicky the Travelling Priest Wolf in Training."

"Okay…"

"I AM KNIVES!"

Knives was standing on a bookshelf . He was something, he wore a long cape and a curly moustache. He wore a multi colored afro wig and pink sunglasses. Knives had a tye dye shirt and his pajama pants with knives all over them.

"I AM KNIVES, THE EVIL MASTER!"

"Master is good."

Legato added. He wore a clam suit with a white hat for the pearl. Legato could hardly walk with the suit on, but he seemed to like the costume.

"Get down from there, Kyle!"

Kaede yelled at Knives.

"Shoot yourself!"

He jumped down and landed on Vash with an oof.

"Brother Vash is a good cushion to land on."

Vash was currently groaning in pain. The air had been knocked out of him and it felt like several bones had broke.

"Kyle, you really need to lay off those pies."

Vash complained as Milly helped him up.

"Oh I like pies! Especially the pudding types."

Milly said excitedly.

"I am Knives!"

Knives shouted as he took out his spork threateningly.

"Okay, okay, Knives it is! Don't hurt me! I have too many donuts to eat before I die!"

Vash whimpered as Kaede suddenly behind Knives.

"Mr. Saverem, please step into my office."

"CATCH ME FIRST!"

Knives taunted as he ran off with Kaede right behind him.

"ONCE I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOUNG MAN, I WILL DROWN YOU, CHOKE YOU, POISON YOU, AND NUMEROUS OTHER THINGS!"

Kaede yelled towards Knives who kept running.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nick screamed as he pointed in horror.

"P-p-p-p-p-pink b-b-b-b-b-b-bunny!"

His finger was pointed towards Midvalley, the eccentric, musician worshipping, pink wearing shorty. 

"ATTACK!"

Nick ran and began to hit Midvalley with his giant cross.

"AHH! Saxophone God please protect me!"

"There is no such thing as a Saxophone God! Die bunny Die!"

"Nick! Love and peace!"

Vash tackled Nick, trying to stop him from attacking.

"BOYS!"

A muffled cry came from the broom closet. Knives finishing the locking process.

"Mr. Saverem! GET ME OUT!"

"Fat chance of that."

With that he ran off to get in the fight for no reason at all. 

"I am the great warlord KNIVES!"

With a loud war cry he tackled Midvalley.

"Join my army or die!"

"Yes s-s-s-sir!"

"I am called master, MASTER!"

"Yes, master?"

"Good. Now for reward I will punch you to an unconscious state for the rest of the day."

Knives punched Midvalley in the face and left for Wolfwood. Midvalley knocked out a moment later.

"Wolfwood! Join me or die!"

"NEVER!"

"THEN DIE!"

They rolled around and somehow they got outside into the mud. Everyone came outside and watched as they wrestled. A giddy looking boy dressed as someone called 'The Great Kuwabara' cheered on both of them. He had a shirt that said 'The Great Kuwabara' and a flag he waved around that said the same thing. He wore sunglasses and had a paper mache sword.

"YAY! A FIGHT!"

Shouted the Kuwabara kid.

"Shaddup!"

A black haired boy said in an annoyed voice, punching him. Soon that pair began to wrestle in the mud. A strangely dressed boy sold tickets to the show as the two pairs wrestled. 

"Buy your tickets! A cookie a ticket!"

He wore fabric around his hand with beads messily lain around it. In one hand was a golden staff with a circular design on the top. He wore purple and black garments and kept on grinning at the girls.

The fight continued with Vash running around to try and stop both of them. He continued to shout his usual phrase 'Love and Peace' Soon he added 'By the order of the Donut King' for some reason. Soon the fight ended, the black haired boy known as Yusuke winning his fight and a draw ending with Knives and Wolfwood. Kaede during that whole time was in the broom closet, yelling or sleeping. For some reason Milly tackled Vash saying he was donudding. He got covered in mud and seemed to look like a chocolate glazed donut.

"DONUDDING!"

"GLAH!"

The rest of the day was the Halloween Party. A quick list of kids and costumes:

Yusuke: A skeleton

Keiko: A mouse

Kuwabara: The Great Kuwabara

Hiei: Dragon

Kurama: A fox 

Inu Yasha: A doggie(^^)

Kagome: A doctor

Sango: Amazon Warrior

Miroku: Monk

Shippo: Yet another fox

Koenma: A pumpkin (o.o)

Koga: Wolfie (^^)

Ayame: A wolf princess

Sesshomaru: A knight

Jaken: A grim reaper

Rin: Yet Another Princess

Souta: Link (from Zelda)

Vash: Donut King

Meryl: Another Princess

Milly: Pudding

Wolfwood: Wolf priest in training

Midvalley: Pink Bunny (AAAH!)

Dominque: A milkshake

Legato: Clam

Knives: A warlord named Knives

Sano: A rooster

Misao: A weasel

Megumi: Another doctor

Kenshin: A samurai

Saitou: policeman

Shishio: fireman

Those were just a few of the many kids' costumes at ABC Torture Preschool.

****

AN: Hoped ya like it! R&R!


	3. Crazed Evil MastermindSwordsman vs Craze...

****

Anime School

Crazed Evil Mastermind/Swordsman vs. Crazed Evil Mastermind/Gunslinger

AN: Interesting title, eh? Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but donudding and this storyline.

Dedications: All those who are well erm insane I guess

Anime School

Crazed Evil Mastermind/Swordsman vs. Crazed Evil Mastermind/Gunslinger

_-_ABC Torture Preschool_-_

In every world there are several types of people, the good, the bad, and the plain crazy. I'd have to fit my brother, Kyle, in the last two catergories with his plans of world domination and forcing people into his army. Well anyhow, I'm Vash, Vash the Stampede, King of Donuts and all that is peaceful. This is a story about two crazed evil masterminds going head to head and another evil mastermind who is somewhat scary.

****

_-_Freetime_-_

"COME LOYAL SERVANTS! FOLLOW ME TO THE CORRECT PATH!"

Knives shouted, atop of a table. He soon gathered a crowd including Legato, Midvalley, Dominque, Zazie, and Kikyo who watched Knives while blushing.

"Ahh...Knives, he sure knows how an army."

Kikyo said while sighing softly.

"Riiiiiiiight like that's the correct path, following that crazed lunatic called Knives."

Shishio and a group of his followers laughed. An arm around Yumi as Kikyo suddenly changed her crush, now blushing towards Shishio.

"You should follow me and we can destroy Japan together." 

"NEVER!"

Suddenly Kenshin and his friends appeared out of nowhere.

"And who are you?"

"I am the Battousai! Also known as the Hygiene Fairy. WASH OR BE SHUNNED BY YOUR STINKINESS!"

Kenshin shouted.

"Right, like you're the famed Man Slayer. You never even killed a bug!"

Shishio replied with another laugh.

"What do you know? Do you stalk me or something?"

"Heh…maybe…"

Shishio replied quietly.

"Ahh! Who cares, prepare to die, Hygiene FAIRY!"

"NO WAY, NUH UH! Love and peace peoples, love and peace."

Vash suddenly sprang in-between the two with his forming fingers a peace sign.

"Vash, where did you that absolutely idiotic phrase!"

Knives yelled.

"Oh, I read it off a cereal box, Love and Peaces."

"You can't read, you idiot!"

"Oh, I know, but my spork does."

"Does you spork dare to rival Larry!"

"Maybe she does."

"I made you that spork and now I will kill you with mine!"

****

(AN: This is like the show, how Knives made the two guns, but this time it's sporks instead of guns.)

"No fighting. Period."

"I AM THE BATTOUSAI AND THE HYGIENE FAIRY! PREPARE TO MEET MY WRATH OF MY SQUEAKy CLEANNESS!"

Kenshin screamed as he took out his toy sword while Shishio did the same.

"MWHAHAHAHAH! Shishio, you dare to use a sword while I use a gun AND a spork?"

Knives said as he took out his two black weapons, a gun (toy; dart) and a spork (metal)

"This happens to be a legendary sword."

"That old piece of plastic won't stop my gun!"

Knives begins to shoot at Shishio. After he runs out of ammo (darts) he begins to attack Shishio with the spork.

"I will not let you be the bestest villian here!"

Shishio yelled as he charged at Knives.

"Oh no! This can't happen, it's already been 10 minutes. Lord Shishio must stop fighting!"

Yumi said as she looked at a Minnie Mouse watch.

"Don't worry, he'll when in the next five minutes. Yup he'll win."

Soujirou said, smiling.

"But Lord Shishio is…(dun dun dun!) unconscious and in sporking point of that freaky kid, Knives."

Yumi glanced at her watch again.

"His fighting time is up. LORD SHISHIO! YOU MUST STOP!"

Yumi screamed.

"Umm…Yumi, he already did. He got knocked out…"

Soujirou replied quietly as Shishio laid in a limp pile on the floor. Knives standing proudly with a foot on his stomach. The smell of burning rubber coming from his foot.

"Master Knives, your foot burns from the unconsious burnt one."

Legato said quietly as Knives began to run around screaming and yelping.

"Master Knives, I have cooling water! It is in my lunch box!"

Legato shouted towards Knives who was pouring Milly's pudding all over his foot. Milly began crying saying she was still hungry until Wolfwood gave her a jar of glue.

"Yum! Tapico, my favorite!"

Milly said before taking large spoonfuls of the glue into her mouth.

"Kinda sticky though."

Currently though, Knives and Vash have begun to fight. Vash reluctantly doing so by blocking his face with his arms.

"Kyle, please, no! Not the eyes! NO!"

"Kyle isn't here anymore, he has been replaced with Knives, enjoy!"

Knives shrieked into Vash's ear.

"Wha? I can't hear you anymore."

Vash got up, knocking Knives down. He began to rub his ears, trying to see if he could still hear.

"I AM THE CRAZY BESTEST VILLIAN IN ALL OF ANIME!"

Naraku came running by wearing a yellow Power Rangers costume. Knives was just about to stab Vash when he heard what Naraku said.

"NUH UH!"

Knives began to chase the foaming at the mouth Naraku.

****

_-_End of the Day_-_

Soon Knives was named the bestest evil crazy mastermind in school. He forced several kids to make him a crown. They did and he wore it proudly until a mutated car ran in and crushed the crown. Knives grew angry, attacked the car, and killed it. Shishio is still knocked out and Yumi and some others had to pour water on him to keep him cool. Vash still cannot hear and Milly has found a new favorite flavor, Gluioca (Glue-e-oca). 

****

AN: Hope you like my story. Sneak peak on the next chapter:

Finally the crew from IY and YYH come in. What happens when the two wolves meet? Find out what Inu Yasha likes to have for snacktime too ^.~


	4. Two Wolves and a Dog

****

Anime School

Two Wolves and a Dog

AN: Yes, I know, I exaggerated on the temperature of Shishio. I just love torturing him and Legato, well anywho thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the shows mentioned.

Dedications: My fans

Anime School

Two Wolves and a Dog

_-_ABC Torture Preschool_-_

"Jin Jin happy, Jin Jin bored, Jin Jin hyper, Jin Jin hungry, Jin Jin bouncy, Jin Jin strange, Jin Jin likey…Kagura?" 

Jin Jin was bouncing up and down on a small trampoline. He was holding onto his feet and sitting like that. His red hair messily on his head with a small horn coming from his head. He paused as he watched Kagura go by with Kanna, Keiko, Kagome, and some other girls. 

"Blah, blah, blah, blablah, blah! Blah, love, blah, blah, kissy, blah, blah, cute! Blah, blah, blah."

Was all that Jin could understand, trying to translate the conversation the girls were having in their own girly language.

"Jin Jin confused on what girlies say."

Jin said watching them talk, his eyes on Kagura.

"OOGA BOOGA WOOGA!"

A masked kid suddenly jumped in between the girls. He wore a black suit with a monster mask. The girls screamed and scattered as the kid took off his mask. It was of course Wolfwood, grinning with amusement.

"Why does the Priest Child scare girlies?"

Jin Jin asked as he jumped off the trampoline.

"'Cause it's fun…"

"Why is it fun?"

"'Cause it is fun to watch them scream."

"Why is it fun to watch girlies scream?"

By now Wolfwood was getting irritated by the questioning Jin.

"'CAUSE IT IS! OOGA BOOGA WOOGA!"

Nick suddenly leaped up and chased Jin while placing the mask back on his face. Knives walked out from behind a shelf snickering evilly.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! Servant follow!"

He shouted at Legato as he strode away, planning another cruel joke.

"Jin Jin want Priest Child to remove maskie!"

Jin shouted as he circled twice around Milly.

"YAY! Are we playing tag! Lemme play!"

Milly clapped her hands as she hit Vash…a little too hard.

"OWW! Milly!"

Well anywho back to Wolfwood and Jin. 

"Oh fine."

Wolfwood said as he began to tug off the mask. It wouldn't come off.

"I can't."

He said stopping the tugging since it hurt.

"It's stuck."

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I super-glued it to you! Now I will let it that horrifying mask free from your even more horrifying face IF you join me on the dark side."

Knives held out an anti-super-glue glue. He taunted it playfully in front of Wolfwood's face. 

"Join me! Come to the Dark Side!"

Suddenly a dark flash went by and took the anti-super-glue glue. 

"WHA!"

"I AM BATMAN! The Dark Knight! BEWARE!"

A boy named Hiei said as he stood on a table wearing a Batman costume.

"Here you go, young citizen!"

He threw the anti-super-glue glue towards Wolfwood who caught it easily. He smothered the stuff around his face and tugged the mask off. His face was all red from the heat of the mask and the pain from pulling.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He ran around before knocking himself out when he ran into a wall.

"Now evil doer, give up and be gone!"

Hiei shouted.

"I am Joker and I will laugh insanely now and run off. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Knives ran off leaving everyone staring.

"I swear, that kid gets stranger every day."

Kenshin said while watching as Knives got into a toy car and went to the bathroom.

_-_Snacktime_-_

Finally snack time came where everyone could finally eat. Let's see what people eat around here.

Wolfwood sat down next to Milly, getting out a box of cookies. He began to munch on them as Milly had her usual, pudding. Sano sat on the other side eating a piece of a fish. Sano and Wolfwood were arguing on who Milly liked better while Milly continued to eat.

"That's nice, but I really don't like any of you."

"WHAT!"

Wolfwood and Sano said in unison.

"I like my pudding more."

Inu Yasha wandered around with a box that said Scooby Doo on it. It had bone shaped 'cookies' on it. Each smelt of some type of meat. Kagome passed by, raising an eyebrow at the box.

"Why does Scooby Doo be on your box?"

Kagome asked.

"My snack, delicious, you want one?"

Inu Yasha offered, grinning widely.

"Sure."

Kagome took one and ate it. Soon she made a face.

"This ain't food! It's doggie food!"

"I know, I stole it from my doggie. It's very good."

Kagome walked on while making a face. Kuwabara was singing and dancing on the table with a bottle of grape soda with an arm around Yusuke. They both sang pirate tunes with a bottle of grape soda in their hand.

"LALALA I am a pirate. We go haha and hehe."

Kuwabara sang in a horrible voice while Yusuke hiccupped.

"Yusuke! Stop that immediately."

Botan said while she waved her oar around. 

"Make me!"

Yusuke replied.

Botan accepted and gracefully whacked Yusuke on the head, then Kuwabara. Each were knocked unconscious.

"There we go!"

With that she left with her chicken fingers.

****

_-_Showdown on the Playground_-_

As I've said before, there are the good, the bad, and the plain crazy. One of my new friends, Nicky the Wolf as we like to call him is the crazy type as many are at my school. This is the tale of the two wolves, Nicky and Koga, also known as Koggie.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Nicholas."

Koga said with a smirk.

"No, prepare to meet your doom, Kogifer Walter Lupen."

Nicky said with a smirk.

"How'd you know!?"

Koga shouted.

"I checked the records. It says that you we-"

"Don't even think about saying that!"

"-t your bed."

Suddenly everyone there burst out laughing while chanting 'Bed Wetter, bed wetter!'

"Touche, Nicholas, but I know something that could ruin you."

Koga calmly replied while looking at his nails.

"Don't even think about it."

"Nicky is a momma's boy."

Koga sneered. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, it was short notice, okay?"

Koga said quietly.

"Pfft, I WILL DESTROY YOU NOW!"

Wolfwood takes off the cloth that surrounded his Cross Punisher. A large cross is underneath, shiney and even more shinier. He holds it and pulls the trigger. A large dart hits Koga and Koga (dun dun dun!) nothing really I guess, just with a bruised pride.

"HAHA! Face the wrath of my Cross Punisher."

"That didn't even hurt, now prepare to face the wrath of the great KOGGIE!"

Koggie charged towards Wolfwood who sidestepped resulting in Koga on the ground.

This continued on for ages until finally Koga collapsed and Nicky fell asleep since it was already past Nappie Time. Everyone left as the two rivals slept on and on until it was the end of the day. 

****

_-_End of the Day_-_

What have we done on this day? Particulary stupid idiotic things…of DOOM! Knives had his glue backfire on him, his hair was glued to a door so he contiously whacked his head. Wolfwood wouldn't give the anti-super-glue glue back so Knives just took the door home. Wolfwood and Koga promised a rematch later on. Vash, Milly, and Meryl well they didn't do anything. Hiei, also known as Batman, saved the day again by well saving the cat from the tree except he got stuck there too.


	5. Nightmare

Anime School

Nightmare

AN:....ENJOY! @_@

Disclaimer: I wish I did own any of these shows.

Dedications: The Ants of La La Land

Guest Starring: Raiku from my other story, Hold Me Tight and Never Let Go and Scooby Doo and the Gang.

Anime School

Nightmare

_-_ABC Torture Preschool_-_

Knives runs in and drags Legato to the bathroom. He presses a button and a wall opens up. He drags Legato into the room and turns on the light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spiders crawl around the room. He gets out Larry and begins to whack the spiders. Legato cowers in a corner as Knives begins to foam at the mouth.

Spider parts flew everywhere as Knives finished off the last of them.

"Master what has happened?"

"I HAVE! Killarachnaphobia."

"What is that?"

"I have a phobia of living spiders."

"..."

"KILL THE SPIDERS!"

"Master is scary. Where are we?"

"The Lair, MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are we doing here?"

"Servant asks too many questions. We shall plot our plan!"

"?"

"We turn on the Nightmare machine during naptime."

"?"

"It causes nightmares in their sleep! Here take this caffeine pill to stay awake. IT IS ON!"

Knives pulled the lever and swallowed the caffeine pill. Legato did the same.

"HYPER!"

They ran around in circles before running into each other, knocking themselves out.

_-_Vash's Dream_-_

"NOO!"

"Evening folks. Everyone has forgotten about donut recipes so there will be no more donuts available."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vash curled up next to the tv.

"DONUTS! MUST HAVE!"

"But the Dictator Knives insists on eating toenails. Quote unquote ' IF YOU DO NOT EAT TOENAILS, YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Today a girl named Meryl Stryfe has died by the hands of Vash the Stampede."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Vash the Stampede has a bounty of 60,000,000,000 double dollars on his head, dead or alive."

Suddenly Vash sees himself in a prison cell with an executioner next to him. The executioner swung his axe and!

_-_Wolfwood's Dream_-_

"Nicky...Nicky!"

A voice called at him. It was feminine and it echoed around him.

"What! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

He shrieks.

Suddenly Nicky's grandmother came next to him dressed as a pink bunny.

"MWHAHAHAHA!"

She shoved a pink bunny costume on him. Suddenly out of nowhere pink bunnies attacked him.

"AHHHH!"

Soon Chapel came and threw green apples at him.

"DIE WOLFWOOD DIE! I'M THE BEST PRIEST HERE!"

"Noo!"

Suddenly the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell and fell for what seemed like ages. He continued to fall until he fell right into a giant pink bunny's mouth.

_-_Milly's Dream_-_

"NOO! COME BACK!"

Milly cried (in her dream) kneeling on the ground. She was all alone. No one would come to her no matter how much she yelled and shouted. The town was deserted as she looked everywhere. Finally coming to her own home, she enters. All of her family were there.

"HI!"

She waved, but no one looked her way.

"Hello? Mikey?"

Milly put her hand on her brother's shoulder, but it passed right through.

"NOOO!"

Milly sat in a corner as her family had dinner. She cried and cried. Suddenly the scene changed and she was a rag doll. Nicky and Sano came next to her and began having a tug-o-war with her.

"She's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"OOWW! It hurts!"

Suddenly she ripped right down the middle.

_-_Meryl's Dream_-_

Meryl stood on the high dive looking down at the pool. It was like miles away. A plane flew by and she was higher then the skyscrapers! Suddenly Knives came out of nowhere and shoved her off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Meryl fell and plunged into the pool. It was the deep end and she couldn't swim. Slowly she drowned as she saw several of her friends swim by. Vash, Milly, Nicky, and a few others. They didn't notice her as slowly they faded away along with the scenery.

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly it all went black.

_-_Knive's Dream_-_

"Let's goto La La Land, Kyle."

Knives was wearing normal clothing and he had a lollipop in his mouth.

"EWW! I hate strawberry. I wish it was toenail. GLAH!"

A clown came and swept him away. It was all cheery and smiling.

"Let me GO! NO NO! NOT THE BALLS!"

Suddenly Knives was thrown into a room filled with those plastic multi colored balls.

"AHH! CAN'T BREATHE!"

Knives was struggling as he sank deeper beneath the balls. He fell until he dropped onto the ground. Clowns surrounded him with balloons. He suddenly got tied up by the long colorful balloons.

"LET ME GO! The warlord, Knives, demands it!"

Suddenly a freaky looking man stepped forward.

"Who are you!"

"Lord Raiku, Master of Colors, Dance, Love, and Music!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I shall kill you with my colors!"

Suddenly Knives fell and fell and fell until he fell into a room filled with spiders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He began to try and kill them, but they wouldn't die. This scared him since he had killarachnaphobia.

"THEY WON'T DIE!"

Suddenly a huge spider came and well stabbed him right through the stomach.

THE END...of Knives' dream...

_-_Legato's Dream_-_

"NOO! MOMMY DON'T EAT ME!"

Legato was in a bowl of clam chowder, his mother drinking the bowl up. He closed his eyes as he entered his mommy's mouth. When he opened them, he was on a ship and he was the captain!

"'Ey, captain! Land Ahoy!"

"Er...good?"

"Captain, we're being fired upon!"

"Fire back?"

"We're sinking, Captain!"

"Abandon ship?"

"..."

The first mate jumps off.

"B-but I can't swim!"

Suddenly a shark comes up and eats up the ship. Legato starts swimming for his life. Soon he can't swim anymore and is swallowed by a clam. Legato tries to free himself. He does, but ends up being suffocated by a giant squid.

_-_Kenshin's Dream_-_

"You killed them!"

"You killed the innocent!"

Several villagers accused Kenshin. Blood covered him and his sword as he backed up into a corner.

"You killed our families!"

"No, no, I'm innocent! I didn't kill them!"

(Yes, I know, I'm making some characters very adultish)

"No, I didn't!"

"Then why is there blood covering you?"

"It's ketchup...I like ketchup."

"Riiiight."

"It's true! I'm innocent!"

Suddenly Kenshin sees Kaoru in the midst of the crowd.

"KAORU! You know I'm innocent, don't you?"

"Sorry, I don't know you..."

Sano, Shrimpy, and Misao walked by too. Each not bothering to look towards Kenshin who yelled and shouted at them.

"The price of the deaths of others is death upon the culprit and you are the culprit. NOW YOU MUST DIE HYGIENE FAIRY!"

"All I wanted to do was spread wholesome hygienic cleanliness!"

"CLEAN EVIL!"

Soon music from Scooby Doo started to play and they began doing a chase scene. The villagers holding torches and pitchforks. Kenshin ran by screaming and went through a door. Seconds later the angry mob followed. This continued with Kaoru and Kenshin's friends walking by. Suddenly Scooby Doo and the gang stopped in the middle watching the three groups.

"Jinkies!"

Velma said.

"Hey Scooby, I'll give ya a Scooby Snack if you lure that monster here!"

"No way, nuh uh!"

"How about two?"

"Ya, ya!"

Scooby Doo lured Kenshin towards a trap Velma magically created with dental floss. Kenshin was on all fours, sniffing like a doggie. Suddenly Kenshin stepped onto a net, which whooshed upwards and trapped him. Kenshin began to whimper like a captured animal baby.

"Let's take off his mask!"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Of course! Red Herring!"

Freddy began to tug the supposed mask off of Kenshin.

"Hey it doesn't come off!"

"Of course it doesn't, baka! This is my real face!"

Suddenly a loud ripping noise came from Kenshin. His 'face' came off

"AAHHHHHHH! I look just like B.U.O.! Butt Ugly One or also known as Burnt Ugly One! EEEK! I'm Shishio! HELP!"

"DIE KENSHIN DIE!"

A villager shouted as he lit wood that surrounded him. Kenshin was tied to a pole like in those witch hunting movies his evil babysitter showed him.

"WITCH! WITCH!"

"Can't you tell I'm not a witch?! I didn't kill anyone! I'm innocent! Bunch of bakas!"

"I'm surprised a kid his age knows such horrid words!"

"If I'm so young that I shouldn't know the word baka then how did I kill anyone!"

"You did because the guy over there who says he framed you confessed for you."

"ARGH! BAKAS!"

Soon the fire engulfed him. He began to burn and soon died (in his dreams though. Phew! ^^) Suddenly a shout came from the group.

"HE'S INNOCENT! I CONFESS, I DID IT!"

"Hmph...Too late now...he's dead."

"No I'm not!"

Kenshin said as they ignored him.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be dead!"

A villager threw a rock at his head.

"Ow...that hurts y'know."

But then Kenshin did die for some unexplained reasons or was thought to. No one knows what happened to him. Some say he just got swept away by aliens or the big giant monster ate him up. Who knows? The villagers were too stupid to notice he was yelling or screaming or even there anymore. Who knows?

_-_Sano's Dream_-_

"I AM THE CHICKEN ROOSTER THINGY!"

Sano was currently a giant rooster, clucking and eating food from the ground. Kenshin and his friends pointed and laughed.

"Look at that one! He looks so stupid and...STUPID!"

Shrimpy said as he pointed and laughed at Sano.

"Wha?!"

Sano's lower beak trembled, as he seemed he was about to cry. A chicken came and began to peck at Sano, as if his feathers were food.

"FOOD!"

More chickens came and began to rip his feathers off.

"PLEASE! Oww! Hurt!"

Suddenly a giant fish came and he began to stare at Sano.

"You ATE me! Now I eat YOU!"

The fish swallowed Sano up. He fell into a black abyss where he was attacked by more fishies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His voice echoed off as he continued to get attacked.

_-_Hiei's Dream_-_

"NO! I won't join you!"

Hiei was currently dressed as Batman with Kurama next to him dressed as Robin

(Hehe...Hiei seemed more suited for the Batman position)

"Join me!"

Knives who was dressed as Joker said as Legato limped his way over towards them. Legato looked like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Master..."

He said in a nasal voice with one of his eyes twitching.

"Servant that is unpleasing to the eye, off we go!"

They both jumped off the building, somehow landed perfectly in their escape car, and escape. Well actually Legato landed on his head that, but oh well!

"Come, Robin! To the Batmobile! To fight crime!"

They race off in the Batmobile to some unknown island. Somehow the Batmobile got them to the island, crossing miles of water.

"Joker's Hideout."

Robin or Kurama whispered looking at the Joker influenced island. A volcano had the outline of Joker's face with a crudely written 'Welcome to Joker's Hideout' Banner flashing above. They entered the building and bought two tickets at the ticket booth for a guided tour. A grinning lady showed them around the hideout.

"And here is we're all the top secret stuff is. Let's take a look inside!"

Inside was a Joker shrine with clown stuff filling the room.

"He sure is self-centered."

Kurama said while picking up a Limited Edition Lunch Spork.

"Yup."

Hiei replied while staring at the many pictures of him. Suddenly Joker came into the room with Legato following behind.

"MWAHAHA! You shall die and I shall conquer the world with my highly disgusting servant named...Staccato!"

"Ahem...master, mind name is Legato, not Staccato."

"WHO CARES?!"

"I do master…"

"GLAH! WHO CARES! Now PREPARE to meet your doom Batman…and Robin!"

Knives got out his spork and Batman got out a random gadget, the Bat Paper Clip.

"On Guard!"

While those two fought Robin and Legato just hanged around the snack table.

"So you have a crazy master bent on taking over the world?"

"Yep. You have a goody two shoe glory hog?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Ye-ep."

While the two sidekicks conversed casually at the snack table while the other two wrestled.

"This is getting stupid isn't it?"

Legato asked while taking a Dorito.

"Yup, maybe we should do something."

"Sure, why not?"

"FREE TOENAILS! FREE BATMAN STUFF!"

Legato and Kurama shout in unison.

"WHAT!?"

The two yell as they stopped fighting.

"Over there!"

Knives and Hiei ran until they fell in a dark pit. Soon the scenery changed and Hiei was watching a scene. He was older and so was Yusuke. They were fighting and Botan and Keiko were off somewhere. Keiko was unconscious and Botan was sitting next to her with a worried expression.

"What's going on? How come we're fighting? We're supposed to be friends."

Batman said as he ripped off his mask. Just as the older Hiei was about to strike Yusuke, Chibi Hiei jumped infront.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Chibi Hiei was struck by the older Hiei.

"I killed myself!"

Suddenly Chibi Hiei was gone and the fight between the two continued without noticing Chibi Hiei.

_-_Inu Yasha's Dream_-_

"Yum! Ramen is delicious!"

Inu Yasha sat with a group of his friends eating ramen.

"NOODLES!"

"Hey Inu Yasha, don't hog it all up!"

Yusuke complained as he took more of it.

"It's not my fault! I'm hungry."

He ate his ramen in a flash.

"Inu Yasha stop eating!"

Miroku cried out.

""Why should I"

But instead of getting a response, he found out for himself. The ramen noodles stood up and began to tangle around his friends. One of the noodles laughed and pointed towards Inu Yasha.

"You humans shall eat us no more!"

"WATCH ME!"

Inu Yasha began to eat away at the ramen noodles wrapped around him. Miroku, Yusuke, Kazuma, Sano, Nicky, Hiei, and Kurama followed suit. But it wasn't over yet. The remaining ramen mutated and grew and grew. Soon they were like noodle skyscrapers. 

"I guess the ramen was right."

Inu Yasha remarked.

"Here eat this!"

Kenshin in the form of the Hygiene Fairy appeared out of nowhere holding a mint. Kenshin was wearing all white or light blue. He had little fairy wings and a toothbrush for a wand. 

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE BATTOUSAI!"

Kenshin suddenly became all angry with a vein popping. He shoved the mint into Inu Yasha's mouth and left in a POOF!

"WHA!"

Suddenly Inu Yasha grew and grew until he was the same size as the Ramen Leader. 

"Prepare to meet your doom, Noodle Head!"

Soon the two began to fight. Each tried to push the other down, the noodle losing so far.

"I am the Eater of Ramen! I shall WIN!"

"But I will prevail! Like now!"

The Noodle suddenly grew twice its size and crushed Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha soon shrank and was carried away by the noodles to be a sacrifice to their Noodle Gods.

_-_Kazuma's Dream_-_

"Eikichi!"

Kazuma screamed as he wandered a dark, lonely, forest.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Kazuma wandered deeper into the forest, hearing a soft mewing noise. 

"EIKICHI!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Suddenly a giant mutated kitty came out from the other side and begant to chase Kazuma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazuma ran in a sort of hopping style. It seemed like Kazuma ran like a bunny. His step bouncy and quick. 

"EIKICHI! IT'S MEEEE!"

"Kazuma?"

Eikichi shrank, her voice high and squeaky.

"Eikichi, I was so-"

Eikichi suddenly mutated again and ripped a passage to another dimension. She threw Kazuma in there and left humming to 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'

_-_End of Naptime_-_

""Wake up fool!"

Knives poked Legato awake.

"Master…I think I wetted my clothing."

"Come! We must check on our victims!"

The duo entered the main room. Most of the kids were awake, trembling in fear.

"Eikichi…"

"Scooby Doo…"

"Fishies…chickens!"

"Older Hiei…"

"Water!"

"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED!"

Suddenly Raku, Raiku's son popped out singing and dancing.

"LALALALALALAA!"

Raku twirled and danced a ballet, unaffected by the Nightmare Machine. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Knives ran around and knocked himself out when he ran into wall.

AN: Yes, this chapter was…strange. R&R!


End file.
